


Bad Days

by CartoonLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Scrooge and Donald are also in it but aren't the focus, Sibling Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: How the kids deal with a bad day.





	1. Huey

When Huey woke up he immediately knew it would be a bad day. He didn't know how he knew just that he did and did what anyone else in his situation would do, groaned into his pillow. He stopped after a few seconds after realizing it would wake his brothers up and decided to try to go back to sleep. Maybe he could sleep the whole day away, that sounded nice. The only problem with that was that sooner or later someone would come looking for him. Probably not his brothers but someone. And he really didn't want to deal with anyone. He just wanted to get through this day and move on. 

It wasn't like it was the first bad day he had, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He knew what he had to do to get through it and everyone else would just get in the way of that. And there were only two people that really got that. Well technically three but his Uncle was a mother hen when it came to them and really didn't want to leave him alone on those days. It was both heartwarming and aggravating. Today it would just be aggravating. 

Once he was sure he couldn't go back to sleep he decided to re-read his JWG instead. That always seemed to help. Except when he really needed it to, like now. He sighed as he placed it down and hoped he didn't lose it in his bed some point during the day. His hopes weren't very high though but it was always like that on bad days. 

Eventually he felt movement below him and knew his brothers were getting up for the day. They would probably question why he didn't wake them like he usually did but he didn't feel like getting out of bed. He knew they would understand, they had bad days too. But today was his and he already wanted it to be over. He always hated having bad days but that went without saying. 

As soon as the bedroom door opened he breathed out a sigh of relief, he loved his brothers but he really needed to be alone. And he needed quiet, they usually weren't quiet. He didn't know what else to do after that so he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep again. This time he was able to. 

The next time he opened his eyes it was due to someone shaking him awake. He sleepily squinted at them as he struggled to wake up more to see who they were. Turned out it was his Uncle Scrooge, great, someone he didn't want to see. Did he want to see anyone right now? No, he didn't but it looked like he didn't have a choice. 

"Lad, everythin' okay?" He shook his head and turned away from his Uncle hoping it would let him know he wanted to be alone. Judging by the following silence it didn't work. "Are yew plannin' on stayin' in bed all day?" He nodded but didn't turn back, he knew his Uncle wanted him to talk to him but he didn't want to. Hopefully that would make him take the hint. "Okay, let someane know if ye need somethin'." The door opened again after that and he took that to mean he was alone once again. 

Thank god for that. 

He got comfortable once more and slowly went back to sleep once again. It wasn't like he wanted to sleep all day, he just didn't know what else to do. And now that someone had come to check on him he was free to. And he was honestly glad for it, sleeping would make the whole thing go by faster, that was the whole goal. 

* * *

Louie watched most of his siblings play and sighed, something was wrong with Huey, he could feel it. He was most likely just having a bad day and would want to be alone but Louie knew that wasn't a good idea. Huey being alone never ended well and he didn't want to be, he just thought he did. When he realized that wasn't true it would just make his day worse. So he stopped what he was doing and went up to their room. 

As he made his way there his other siblings noticed he was leaving and asked him why. "Something's wrong with Huey." Dewey nodded understandingly but Webby looked at him confused.

"How do you know?" 

"We always know when one of us is upset, it's a triplet thing." He started back up the stairs again and heard footsteps behind him. He looked to see it was the others and knew they wanted to help Huey too. Dewey was expected but it was nice to see Webby so comfortable with being their sister. It was a good look on her. 

The three of them continued on but faltered when they got to the triplets door. Louie shared a look with Dewey then lightly knocked on the door before going in. He closed the door after he went in knowing that Huey might not want to be around a lot of people and that Dewey would explain that to Webby. If he really wanted to he could hear him tell her right now but he had a mission. 

Huey sighed when he heard the door open, he knew whoever it was tried to be quiet but everything sounded a lot louder. They always did on bad days. He heard someone climb up the ladder and decided he might as well face them. It was Louie and he really wasn't surprised, he knew one of his brothers would come check on him eventually. He couldn't be mad at him for it, he would've done the same. 

Louie climbed into his bed and sat down as he whispered, "How ya doing Hue?"  

"Bad." Louie absentmindedly nodded like he expected that answer and titled his head towards the door. 

"Up for some company?" Was he? He wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone anymore, but could he handle the others? A head peeked its way in and he knew he no longer had a choice, he was surprisingly okay with that. Well, that answered his question. 

He let Louie know it was okay and he went down to tell the others they could come in. Once he did that Webby came all the way in with a sheepish look and Dewey followed after. He likewise looked sheepish but for a different reason. Huey knew he tried to tell Webby to not rush in but he also knew that she was worried. They all were. 

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Dewey quietly asked and he shook his head, there was nothing that could really help, he just had to wait for the day to be over. Dewey and Louie made their way up to his bed and once Webby saw he wasn't upset by it she joined them. When they got up there they got comfortable and Webby was about to start asking him questions when Dewey shook his head, Huey needed quiet. 

He appreciated that Dewey did that, his brothers knew him well. It was why Louie had come up here in the first place. Webby would get there eventually but if she had done something he didn't like today he would've snapped at her, unintentionally but he had little patience on bad days. Which is why he was always so grateful for his brothers when he had them. They made things easier and things had to be easy today. If it wasn't... well he didn't want to think about that, or anything really. 

He kind of just wanted to go back to sleep. They wouldn't mind but he really didn't care if they did, he just wanted the day to be over. But it looked like no matter how much he slept that wasn't possible, the day would be over when it wanted to be. He was just along for the ride. At least he wasn't alone anymore. 

Maybe that would make the day be not so bad, anytime he was with his siblings he was happy. And he would take any kind of happy he could get on bad days.  

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with the four of them holed up in the boys' room like every time one of them had a bad day, but with one new addition. It didn't really get better for Huey but he had expected nothing less by that point honestly. Tomorrow was a new day and there was no way it would be another bad day, two bad days in a row wasn't fair. And he wouldn't be able to handle it if there were. This one was bad enough. 

At least it was almost over. 

And with that thought in mind he turned to go to sleep for the night. Only to find he was wide awake. He sighed and lept out of his bed careful not to disturb the others who had fallen asleep some time ago. They had done enough for him today, he could handle this one. Hopefully. 

He made his way to the kitchen as he did every time he had trouble sleeping and got out the milk. He tried to be quiet but inevitably attracted someone's attention, but when he saw who it was he didn't think it was due to the noise. His Uncle Donald always had a way of knowing when they were up when they weren't supposed to be. Like tonight. Though he usually has trouble sleeping the night of one of his bad days so it wasn't surprising that he was still up. And that his Uncle had guessed that he was. 

"Are you feeling any better?" His Uncle asked and he shrugged, he didn't know if he was or not. He probably wouldn't until tomorrow. But he was strangely okay with that, even though he hated not knowing things. Maybe he was getting better with that. "Well, it's almost over, the next time you wake up it'll be tomorrow." He said comfortingly and Huey found himself feeling a little better. He just had to go to sleep for the last time that day and it would all be over, until the next one.  

He couldn't think like that, it would only upset him. What he could do was warm up some milk and go back to bed, and that was what he fully planned on doing. "Yeah, now if I could just get some sleep." 

Donald ruffled his hair, "I bet as soon as your head hits the pillow you'll pass out, that's what always happens after you have warm milk." He took the cup from his nephew and put it in the microwave as Huey sat at the island. 

He took the cup back after it was handed to him and drank the milk. As he did that his Uncle sat next to him and not so subtly looked him over, Huey knew he was just checking to see if it was something more than a bad day. It wasn't. Once he looked satisfied Huey hopped down and put his cup in the sink and headed towards the door. But before he could walk out he turned to his Uncle and hugged him. His mother hening was back to being heartwarming, and that meant that Huey's bad day was starting to be over. 

Thank god for that. 

After the hug was broken he made his way back up to his room and quietly got back into bed. Where his Uncle ended up being right, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. Finally, his bad day was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know when the next chapter of this comes out you should consider following my writing Tumblr: starshinewrites it's where I post updates for all of my stories!


	2. Dewey

Unlike his brother Dewey didn't instantly know it would be a bad day. It wasn't until about breakfast that he got the idea but when he did he didn't want to go back to bed, he wanted to tough the day out. It had always worked in the past. But the trouble with that was there were people who could read him well enough to know he was having a bad day with just a glance. And they had issues with him trying to tough it out. For some reason they didn't think it worked for him. 

One of these days he would prove them wrong, maybe it was today. 

So when his siblings brought up things to do for the day he went along. He didn't offer anything himself but he went along. That wasn't like him and he knew they would know something was up but as long as they didn't ask he didn't care. And he knew his brothers wouldn't ask cause they never had in the past, they knew when he was just having a bad day and nothing was actually wrong. He just hoped Webby also wouldn't ask. 

Then he would have to talk about it and he'd rather not do that. He just wanted to power through and get to the next day. As long as he could do that things would be fine. He wouldn't be but he knew how to deal with that by now. This wasn't his first bad day. 

But the problem with bad days is that they came with low energy and he was losing it fast. Maybe that's why his brothers and Uncle didn't think powering through worked for him. He still wanted to prove them wrong though, he knew it did and he knew himself the best. Now if he could only find some way to get his energy back. 

His eyes settled on a can of pep and before he could think it over he opened it and drank the whole thing in one gulp. 

He could feel the difference immediately and wondered why he hadn't thought to do that in the past. Oh well. He went to find his siblings but noticed his hand was starting to shake. He had to find a way to hide that before he got to them or they would get suspicious, somehow he didn't think him drinking an entire soda would go down well with them.  Maybe that's why he hadn't done it in the past. 

But luckily for him by the time he found them he had gotten his hand to still. Just in time for his other one to start. He silently cursed and tried to hide it in his shirt pocket, only to realize he didn't have a pocket. He cursed again and hid it behind his back as he saw his siblings notice him. They cheerfully greeted him then his brothers looked him over as if instinctively knowing something was up with him. He anxiously waited for a few seconds then quietly sighed in relief when they didn't say anything. That energy drink must've made it seem like he was just fine. Which was fine with him. 

Or they had figured out he was having a bad day and knew he didn't want to talk about it. That was fine with him too. 

He played along with his siblings' games for a while before he noticed he was starting to lose energy. Already? It had only been like thirty minutes. He knew he wouldn't have the energy to do anything pretty soon and slipped away from the group before anyone could notice.  After that he went to find a room to stay holed up in for the rest of the day not wanting to be in his own. Or thinking he could get there without any problems. 

Now if he could just stay in there alone the rest of the day things would be fine. 

* * *

It didn't take Webby long to realize that Dewey was gone or why. The triplets knew each other best but she knew them pretty well too. He was having a bad day and powering through it stopped working. So he went somewhere to try to deal with it himself, which was the last thing he should be doing. Family was supposed to help you with stuff like that and he needed help. 

She turned to her other brothers to see if they had noticed too, they hadn't. That was a little weird but nothing that couldn't be dealt with later. She got their attention and told them what was going on. 

"Any idea where he could be?" She asked after she finished. They shook their heads so the three of them took off to start searching the different rooms. She hoped this wouldn't take a while. 

Thankfully she ended up finding him behind the third door she opened. She pulled out her phone and texted their brothers then quietly walked into the room. She only got about halfway in before he heard her and turned around. 

When Dewey heard something behind him his first reaction was to sigh. He wasn't in the mood for any sort of adventure or talking to anyone. He wasn't in the mood for anything. But he turned around anyway cause he might as well face his doom, which turned out to be Webby. Huh, he always thought she'd have something to do with it. She smiled at him and he tried to give one back but found he couldn't. He could never smile on bad days. 

"Why're you in here all alone?" He shrugged, he didn't really have the heart to tell her why, or the energy. When he crashed from that pep he crashed. And that was probably why it was a bad idea to quickly drink an entire can. But he hadn't cared at that point, he just wanted energy. Now he had less than he had before he drank it. Somehow.

"Are you up for company?" She asked next and the way the door quietly creaked opened made him think he didn't have a choice. He didn't know how to feel about that. His brothers came into the room and he gave them a false smile that they instantly saw through. They sat next to him and gestured for Webby to do the same and the three of them waited for him to make the next move. He appreciated that. But he didn't know what that was. 

He still wanted to be alone. However he knew with his siblings like his that wasn't a possibility. He didn't know how to feel about that either. 

The four of them sat silently for a while and that was fine with him, it gave him some time to try and process his thoughts. It helped but not by much. The day was still bad and that wouldn't change until it was over. Why couldn't it be over? Hadn't he suffered long enough? Apparently not cause it was still going and it wasn't showing any signs of speeding up. Looked like he was in it for the long haul then. Great, just great. 

One of the worst things about bad days had to be that he was alone with his thoughts. Even when others were around, like now, he was still stuck in his head. And that could get scary, his head could be an eerie place. He didn't always like it in there but especially on bad days. It was like his thoughts were just waiting for him to get stuck in there.

Like they were waiting for him to be alone. But he wasn't alone, not anymore, his siblings were there. And maybe he had wanted to be alone before but now he was happy about that. Now he could distract himself from the thoughts and the day would go by faster. And that was all he wanted. 

* * *

By the time nighttime came around the four of them ended up back in the boys' room. The others had fallen asleep but Dewey had had no such luck which was unusual for him, even on bad days. He decided to do the same thing he did last time he had trouble sleeping but when he went to wake Huey he couldn't find the heart to do it. He looked really exhausted, as exhausted as Dewey felt. 

So he chose to find his Uncle instead, hopefully he wouldn't be too tired. And would be just as good at getting him to sleep as Huey was. He made his way down the hall and to his Uncle's room giving a quiet knock when he reached the door. It didn't seem like he heard so Dewey silently opened the door and crept in. His Uncle shot up before he could take a single step. 

He squinted and got confused, "Dewey? What are you doing in here so late?"  

"I can't sleep." He admitted sheepishly. His Uncle's face softened and he patted the bed, he took the invitation immediately. "Sorry for waking you up." He added as he got there, cause even though he sought him out he still felt bad about it. 

But his Uncle brushed it off, "Don't worry about it. Just try and go to sleep." He nodded and curled into his side. He thought as soon as he did that he would fall asleep but he didn't. After what felt like hours he was still awake, it had only been a couple of minutes. He sighed as he opened his eyes, why couldn't he fall asleep? He just wanted this stupid day to be over already. Bad days were the worst but the ones were he couldn't sleep felt like torture. 

He didn't want to disturb his Uncle anymore especially since he figured he had fallen back asleep by now so he closed his eyes again and tried to force himself to go to sleep. It didn't work. He just wanted sleep, why couldn't he sleep? 

"Dewey?" He heard his Uncle worriedly whisper and cringed, it looked like he hadn't gone back to sleep after all. That just made Dewey feel worse, not only was he unable to sleep he was keeping his Uncle up too. 

"I still can't sleep." He said as he flopped on his back. "Sorry." 

"Don't be. There's no reason for you to be, it's not your fault. You've had a pretty rough day." His Uncle responded sympathetically. He had, maybe that was why he couldn't sleep. Or maybe his body just hated him, the jury was still out. But either way he didn't care, he just wanted to go to sleep. But it looked like that was happening any time soon. For some unknown reason though it had something to do with this being a bad day and it just made him hate them more. 

"Sing me the song." He pleaded, he couldn't think of anything else that would be able to get him to sleep. Donald sighed but complied. And as soon as he finished Dewey was fast asleep. His bad day was finally over.  


	3. Louie

The second Louie woke up and saw that it was around eight he knew he was screwed. He never woke up before nine not unless... it was a bad day. He let out a sigh and thought about going back to sleep for a few more hours before dealing with it. He was tired, too tired to worry about how bad this bad day would be exactly. That could wait for a few hours. 

The next time he was awake it was due to movement around him, his brothers must be getting up for the day. He could feel their eyes on him so he peaked an eye open and waved a hand to let them know he'd be up later. A few moments later the door quietly opened and closed which meant they had got the message, not that he doubted they would. After that he sat up and let out a yawn before lazily searching through his bed for his phone. 

Once he did that he unlocked it and starting scrolling through flitter, he found that doing other things when it was a bad day helped him get through it. He'd thought it might've been sleeping but somehow that was harder on bad days. Everything was harder on bad days. He didn't think it was very fair. 

After a while he got bored of flitter and decided to pull up a show to watch instead. That would entertain him for a while. He didn't really know what he would do once he got bored of that, or when his phone died, but he figured that was a problem for later. A mentality he always seemed to have, even on good days. But it was even worse on bad days, it made him want to push everything off until later and nothing ever got done. He used to feel bad about it but now he didn't care one way or the other. 

Halfway through the show he got a reminder to eat and figured his brothers must've put it on there. He didn't ever really feel like eating on bad days but he knew he needed to, especially since his hunger levels were always changing. He couldn't really afford to not eat anything. So he paused his show and went down to the kitchen, which he hoped was unoccupied. He didn't feel like talking. 

And he knew his family well enough to know that they would want to. Except for two of them, who would want to make him talk just by being around him. 

As soon as he got to the kitchen his hopes of it being unoccupied were crushed. He tried to creep around his Uncle but before he could take even one step he turned around and saw him. Louie gave him a small smile then went towards the cupboard in hopes he would leave him alone. It didn't work. 

"How come this is the first ae'm seein' yew today, lad?" 

He shrugged, "Just one of those days I guess." 

Scrooge nodded understandingly, "Ah got it, so what made ye come down here?"  

"Food." He looked at him confused. "I need food to survive? I may be depressed but I'm not dumb, most of the time." He didn't say anything else after that and left as soon as he found something to eat. He knew if he stayed his Uncle would've tried to make him talk more. And he had talked enough for one day in his opinion. 

By the time he got back to his room he had finished his pop-tarts and had gotten thirsty. He was not going back downstairs again so he made his way to the bathroom and got a cup of water. After he did that he actually went into his room and got back in bed. Where he planned on staying the rest of the day. Too bad that plan didn't last very long. 

After a few minutes he got bored again and decided to slump his way down to the den. Maybe that wasn't the best option if he wanted to be alone but maybe he didn't want to be alone. 

* * *

Dewey sighed as he made his way through the mansion, he had been hanging out with Launchpad but Scrooge needed to go somewhere and made him take him. Now he was bored and had no idea where any of his siblings were. He pasted by the den and noticed Louie sitting in there like he was only half there, he must be having a bad day. Suddenly Dewey was less bored and more motivated. There had to be a way to help him through it. 

He went to find Huey and Webby knowing this required more heads than one. They ended up being in the library, nerds. He explained to them what was going on and they immediately agreed to help him. But the thing with Louie was that he was the last one of them to admit he needed help. Or let anyone know anything was wrong. And he never really acknowledged when he was having a bad day, just long enough to realize he was and then it was in the back of his mind.   

Which is why he needed them, he had to acknowledge it for more a few seconds. It was the only way he would be really okay with it. Otherwise, well, the days where he didn't never ended well. The three of them walked to the den and he went in alone, that way was the least likely to overwhelm him. 

Louie knew he wasn't alone anymore before his brother could say anything. He had always had that sort of intuition. He thought about saying something to let him know but before he could Dewey beat him to it, 

"Mind some company?" He didn't, not one bit. He told him so and could see how much he lit up at that without even looking at him. And if something was going to make him truly happy today it was that. He felt movement on the couch and bit back a smile, he didn't think it was fair to smile on a bad day. It wasn't to him at least.  

"Ok, who do we have to kill?"

Huey hit him, "It was my turn to ask that!" 

"No one, just having a bad day." Louie answered them. 

"Nice to see you acknowledge that." It was, wasn't it? It wasn't like he meant to not acknowledge it, he just always thought it was an understood thing. He always knew when one of his brothers was having one and they did with him too. But he knew that if he didn't he made it the last thing he thought about, that was how he always got through it. By not focusing on it. By doing something else, anything else, if he didn't think about it it wasn't happening. He always had enough going on, bad days just added to that. 

But he also knew he eventually had to think about it and that it was one of the few times his brothers were so pushy with him. It was for good reason so he couldn't ever find it in him to get mad at them. Besides, on bad days he had no energy and on good days he had forgotten about it. 

However now that he was thinking about it he had to deal with it. And he never did that well. It was a good thing he wasn't alone, he never really liked it but he despised it on bad days. But he likewise knew that being with other people meant he would have to think about it, they would make him. So sometimes he had to be alone, so that wouldn't happen. Not until he was ready to. 

And the only way he knew he was ready was when he made his way to where other people easily could be. That was his way of letting them know he didn't want to be alone anymore. 

* * *

The four of them stayed in the den for the rest of the day and by the time nighttime came all but one of them were asleep. And unlike his brothers he had the most experience with not sleeping. He knew what to do to deal with it. But it was a lot harder to do on bad days, when all he wanted was for it to be over. He would get through it though, it would just be a long rest of the night. And when that was over his bad day would over something he was looking forward to. 

He was not looking forward to not getting any sleep. 

But he didn't really have a choice, when he couldn't sleep he _couldn't_ sleep, nothing would change that. And that was one of the things he didn't like about bad days, he had enough trouble sleeping as it was, he didn't need any help. He would've woken his siblings up to help him through it but they didn't need to also suffer. He wouldn't do that to them. 

The front door suddenly clicked opened and closed and the sound reverberated all the way to the den. His Uncle Donald must've been home. That thought did almost nothing to comfort him, he knew as soon as he passed the den he would know he was awake. And his Uncle never liked when they were awake when they weren't supposed to be. He didn't like it either, but sometimes their bodies and minds just hated them. 

It was why they had bad days in the first place. 

He heard footsteps come into the den and tried to act like he was asleep, maybe he would leave him alone if he thought that was the case. One could hope. But when he didn't hear footsteps leave he knew that hope was misplaced. Of course his Uncle knew when he was awake. He opened his eyes to see him giving him an unimpressed look and put on a false smile. 

"Uncle Donald, how was work?" 

"Exhausting as always, I see yours wasn't. Why are you still up Lou?" And he wanted to lie to his Uncle, he really did, but he couldn't find the energy to. He could barely find the energy to have this conversation. 

"Can't sleep. Bad day's making it harder." Donald nodded and offered him a hand out of the pile he and his siblings had managed to make. He readily took it. The two of them made their way outside the den so they wouldn't wake the others up and sat down on the steps. 

"What're you planning to do kiddo, stay up all night?" 

He shrugged, "What else can I do? Nothing works on a normal night, let alone one like this." It made him feel helpless, and he hated feeling that way. He just wanted this to be over, he wanted to be asleep. He wanted to not have days like this ever. Why did he have to go through it? It wasn't fair, why couldn't he have only good days? Some part of him knew that wasn't realistic, that everyone had bad days, but most of him wanted to be bitter. And that part always won out.  

"Well, you can't keep staying up all night. I don't need to be the one to tell you that you need your sleep. Maybe we should start looking into sleep medicines for you." Louie hummed, that wasn't the worst idea. He had had enough sleepless nights to were insomnia was a real possibility. "But for tonight I think you should go back into the den and I'll block out all of the light, maybe that'll help. And stay off your phone." 

Louie nodded, he didn't know if that stuff would work but he was willing to give it a try. Anything that will make this day be done. Once he got in there he made his way back to the couch and immediately noticed the difference in lighting. And felt his eyes drooping, was that really all it took? He didn't care, if it got him to sleep it got him to sleep. Before he could completely fall asleep he sensed a blanket being placed over him and his siblings and smiled. He snuggled further into them and drifted off. His bad day was over, finally.     


	4. Webby

Webby wasn't like her brothers, she had never had a bad day before. Which meant that she didn't know how to deal with it. Or that she even knew she was having one. So when she woke up later than normal she didn't know what to think. All she knew was that she didn't want to get out of bed, and that wasn't like her at all. But she did anyway, she had to or people would go looking for her. 

She only made it a couple of steps before realizing she couldn't go on and slumped back to her bed. She didn't care if people came to find her, maybe they would know what was wrong. Cause she couldn't figure it out and it was really starting to scare her. Why was she feeling like this? All she did was wake up. And she woke up with no energy, how was that possible? She had gotten plenty of sleep the night before she should have an abundance of energy but she didn't. 

How was she supposed to get through the day with no energy? How was she supposed to do anything with no energy? What if she woke up tomorrow and didn't have any energy? What would she do then? What if this lasted forever? She had too many questions and no answers, and that wasn't normal for her. Even if she had a hundred questions she could always figure out the answers somehow but she didn't know how this time. What was wrong with her?

She sighed as she turned in her bed and tried to get comfortable. Maybe if she slept for a while she would get her energy back. Only after a few minutes she realized she couldn't fall asleep, something wasn't letting her. And until she could figure out what she didn't think sleep was a possibility. That wasn't good, she knew she needed her sleep, maybe it was fine for right now but what happened when nighttime came? She was still growing she couldn't afford to have a sleeplessness night, the effects it would have on her body would be detrimental.  

She had to figure out what was wrong with her and she had to get out of bed to do it. But she really didn't want to. Maybe she could call someone, if only she knew where her phone was. She lifted her head off her pillow and scanned her room for it, it ended up being on her desk. She sighed and plopped her head back down, there was no way she was getting it, now what? She guessed she just had to wait for someone to find her. But what to do in the meantime? 

Maybe she could distract herself somehow, however distracting herself meant that she had to think of things she had been avoiding. Maybe not. It was better for her to never think of those things, if she didn't they weren't problems. And she liked not having any problems. Except now she had one and she didn't know how to solve it, cause she didn't know what the problem was. That was the worst. There had to be some other way to figure it out, she didn't know if she could wait for someone to find her. She had no way of knowing how long that would take. 

She wasn't one to stay in bed all morning though so maybe it wouldn't be that long. Her family knew her well, she just had to count on that. But how long would be too long? She had no way of knowing how much time had passed, other than her internal clock. Which she didn't really know if she could depend on right now. So she had to figure out what was wrong with her on her own. She forced herself to get out of her bed and go down the ladder to her library. If anything had an answer it would be one of her books. 

* * *

Huey was jarred when he noticed he hadn't seen Webby all day, that was unusual and gave him a very bad feeling. Something had to be really wrong with her. He went to find his brothers so they could go check on her, he had a feeling that whatever this was would require all of them. He found them in the den playing a video game so he stood in front of the TV which made them groan. He didn't really care, there were more important things to worry about. 

"Have either of you seen Webby today?" They shook their heads and looked at him confused. "I think something's wrong with her." They instantly shot off the couch and the three of them raced to her room where she hopefully was. 

Once they got there they stopped in front of her door unsure of what to do but knowing they had to do something, it was Webby. She had always done the same for them. Huey nervously raised his hand to the door and gave a quiet knock. He got more nervous when he didn't receive an answer but tried to convince himself she just didn't hear him. So he opened the door and peaked his head in to see a disturbing sight. 

Webby groaned as she finished looking through another one of her books, still nothing. She had to find something, she had to know what was wrong. And she wouldn't stop until she did. She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't hear her door open or someone walk in, which is why she almost had a heart attack when she suddenly heard her name being called. 

She whipped around to find it was Huey and sighed in relief as she held her chest. He gave her an apologetic look which turned into a worried one as he glanced around her room. "Webby, what happened in here?" 

She shrugged and went back to her book but a few seconds later it was gently taken away from her and she tried to reach for it, "No, I need it!" 

"Why do you need it? What's going on?" Huey asked her worriedly. 

"I don't know!" She exploded and he widened his eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me and I can't figure it out! I tried falling back asleep, I tried distracting myself but nothing worked! And I don't know why, I don't know what's wrong with me." While she was ranting her door opened again and her other brothers came rushing in, by the time she was done all three of them were staring at her with great concern. But she didn't notice any of it, she was too busy trying not to cry, why couldn't she figure this out? 

"It sounds like you're having a bad day." Dewey said sympathetically. She froze and looked at him, yes that was it, that was the only explanation for all of this! But then why didn't she figure it out sooner? And why was she asking herself this? Her brothers were there and they knew more about bad days than anyone.

"Why couldn't I figure that out? It seems so obvious." 

"Sometimes we miss the obvious when we're feeling less than ideal. It's okay." Huey said to comfort her as he put a hand on her reassuringly. She gave him a weak smile in response and went silent. Something was still bugging her. 

"This is your first one isn't it?" Louie correctly guessed and she looked at the three of them lost.

"I don't know how to handle this, I don't know what to do!" 

"Well, we're here now. You're not alone anymore." She wasn't, was she? Maybe that was the key to this whole thing. She never really liked being alone, she had done it for ten years she didn't want to anymore. Well, she had her Granny but that was different, her brothers were different. And that was what was going to get her through this whole thing. Knowing she had people who cared enough about her to go out of their way to check on her when she was acting abnormally. That meant the world to her, more than they would ever know.  

* * *

When nighttime came around she was expecting to be able to sleep, but as she watched her brothers do just that next to her she knew that wouldn't be the case. They had explained to her that that might happen. She had hoped it wouldn't. She liked sleep, she needed sleep and it was making her start to hate bad days. Now she knew why they did so much, it wasn't fun and it made her feel all weird. She didn't like feeling weird. 

Feeling weird meant that something was wrong, that she was wrong. And maybe that's why her first bad day popped up now, her brothers had also explained to her that bad days just happened without reason but that didn't make any sense. How could that be possible? Everything had a reason and obviously the reason for this was that something was wrong with her. She didn't want something to be wrong with her. That would be the worst, that was the worst cause it was actually happening right now! And she didn't know how to stop it. 

She just wanted to stop it. She just wanted this day to be over. 

But she didn't want to bother her brothers to do it. They had done enough for her today, they deserved to rest. But if she didn't turn to them, who could she turn to? The answer came in the form of her Granny and she was a bit surprised she hadn't thought of her sooner. Or that she hadn't come to check on her all day, that wasn't like her Granny. Maybe she was having a bad day too. 

Webby clambered her way out of her bed and quietly left the room. After she closed the door she discovered her Granny standing there with an arm outstretched. She gave her a grin when she noticed her and gestured towards the stairs, Webby nodded. The two of them ended up sitting on the top steps, Webby leaning into her Granny as soon as they did so. 

"I apologize for not checking up on you sooner, dear. Mr. McDuck had my morning occupied and by the time I got around to it I saw the boys already making their way to do so. I figured they could handle it, could they?" Webby nodded again and she hummed. "That's good, is there something still troubling you?" 

"... I had my first bad day today, I'm still trying to process it. I think something's wrong with me, that that's why it happened now, but I don't want something to be wrong with me." Webby replied softly. 

"Everyone has bad days, some more than others, it's just another part of life. It doesn't mean something's wrong with you, there is nothing wrong with you dear." Her Granny looked her in the eyes as she sternly but gently said that last part and it made her smile. That was all she needed to hear, that she wasn't wrong or awry. Leave it to her Granny to know how to cheer her up.   

After that she was brought back to her room and told to try to get some sleep. She would, but she wasn't very hopeful. At least until she realized that she did it, she had gotten through her first bad day. And she was sure she would be able to get through any future ones, as long as she didn't have to deal with them alone. And with that in mind she climbed into her bed with a quiet yawn and got comfortable in between her brothers. She wasn't expecting to immediately drift off but that was pretty much what happened and she was out with one last thought in her mind; finally, it was over, her bad day was done.  


End file.
